


Die. Return. Repeat

by posiemania



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: resurrection fic, why do I keep making him sound like a nice guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiemania/pseuds/posiemania
Summary: He remembers every single time.(he wishes he could forget)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! Here's another sympathetic Jefferson fic.

He’s pretty sure he’s the only one who remembers. He remembers the first time around. When he was Thomas Jefferson, leader in the young American government, and his wife died after their youngest’s birth. He remembers Patsy, Maria, and Lucy. He remembers all of it.

He remembers the next time (the 1840s), when they’re humble Southern farmers This round, Sally is the only slave they own. Patsy and Maria grow up health, but Lucy and Martha still die (in the same ways they did before. He wonders what deity he’s angered, that they’re tormenting him by forcing him to repeat the past. Later when he thinks of this question, he laughs. It wasn’t God who did this to him, and he was so foolish to believe that the second repeat would be the last).

And then the 1880s, when they’re pioneers. Slavery is illegal now; Sally isn’t there anymore. Also, Lucy drowns instead of dying of whooping cough. He’s not sure which way is worse (no, he is; it’s that she drowned, which he could’ve stopped her death, instead of her just dying of a disease with no cure).

The 1920s, when Patsy and Maria run away to be flappers (the shame of having both his daughters become flappers is quite strong). Martha dies of some unknown disease. Lucy dies of influenza in 1918 (and he’s horrified by his relief; at least this time he couldn’t have prevented her death, he thinks). Sally works for them as a housemaid.

The 1960s. Martha dies of “complications”. Lucy dies of polio, just a few weeks before Salk comes out with his vaccine (of course she did. His daughter just couldn’t have gotten sick after the vaccine). Patsy and Maria marry soldiers home from the war. Sally goes off to Washington, DC, to protest. Patsy and Maria go with her.

Then it’s the 2000s. Things change here. Martha goes by Molly. Polly goes by Mary. And Lucy...there’s more medicines available now. She doesn’t die, this round. She gets child pneumonia and survives. Martha - his beloved Martha - survives.

Things are different now. They may not remember, but he does. And this time everything will change for the better.

He’s sure of it.

(He prays it’ll be better)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this or want to see something else written/done, please let me know! I love taking asks, for the record. I love hearing what y'all thought.
> 
> Find me at posiemania.tumblr.com


End file.
